Many food and beverage carriers used today include carriers the surface of which are unsuitable for affixing a printed advertising message. Many types of food and beverage carriers are based on paper products, predominantly corrugated cardboard. The corrugated cardboard type food and beverage carriers offer surfaces amenable to presenting a printed advertising message. Unfortunately, the corrugated paper based food and beverage carriers are multi unit constructed systems and present logistical problems in storing and assembling the carriers on-site for uses at sporting events as occur in stadiums, concerts, or other public venue areas. Besides presenting logistical difficulties in assembling the corrugated cardboard paper carriers, because of their multi unit construction, even when collapsed prior carriers increase the storage space required by local food vendors doing business at public venues.
There is a need to have a multiuse container having a handle, a plurality of panels of sufficiently large area to present printed advertising messages, and can be assembled from a minimum action assembly process. There is a need for a food and beverage container to be transformed from a collapsed or planar state with a minimum of manipulations to assemble into a three dimensional usable state. The need is also for the food and beverage carrier to have sufficient structural strength conferred by the handle to permit single hand carrying of food and beverages, especially when the food and beverages are asymmetrically loaded to create an unbalanced weight distribution. There is a need for a food and beverage carrier with a handle of sufficiently large panel size to be capable of presenting a printed advertising message. There is also a need for a food and beverage carrier to be easily disposable by incineration. There is yet another need for a carrier to function in the transporting of hazardous materials, in particular bio-hazardous materials such as with petri dishes and other microbial specimen containers. In this case, such advertising panels can be reconfigured to present printed hazardous waste warnings. Various embodiments of the instant invention address or can resolve one or more of the foregoing needs.